The Senshi Wars Series 1: Make It Snappy
by Princess Destiny
Summary: Mamoru runs into Usagi in a Video store and one of their arguments erupt, objects are pelted with deadly accuracy and the wars begin!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: The Senshi Wars Series 1: Make It Snappy!  
Author: Princess Destiny  
Email: In Profile  
URL: destinysgateway DOT com  
Couple: Usagi And Mamoru  
Rating: M 15+  
Summary: 'One Hour Challenges' #11, 26, 33 and 35 combined: Response Fanfic. Mamoru runs into Usagi in a Video store and one of their arguments erupt, objects are pelted with deadly accuracy and the wars begin!  
Chapters: 1/2  
Status: Completed  
Year Completed: 2002**

**Comments:** Hi everyone! This series was meant to be a mixture of comedy and romance and I think it came out well. This Fanfic is completed and the second in the Series is almost done too. :) Be aware that there are some tasteless jokes within, regarding some adult videos. It's not up to my usual standards, but it's four years old now and I think I was addicted to caffine at the time. LOL.

And hey, I'd love to see some of your Sailor Moon Fanfiction posted up at my Archives 'Destiny's Gateway'. **destinysgateway DOT com**. We've passed 530 Sailor Moon Fanfics. Wow. Come on over and post or read. The link is in my Profile. We would also love to see some Fanfiction for any other pairings you've written for. We are a romance Archive for 'Couples' of the Fanfiction world, so you'll most likely find every pairing you can think of there.

**Please review me! You don't know how much it means to an Author to get a review on their Fanfic and to know that you're enjoying it. Believe me, it makes us want to write more for you. LOL. **

Enjoy the Fanfic!

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny

* * *

**The Senshi Wars Series 1: **

**MAKE IT SNAPPY!**

**By Princess Destiny**

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

Hmm-choices, choices.

'Bambi'?

Well, she'd seen it dozen's of times.

'Watership Down'?

No, too depressing. What was a cruel Movie, that killed innocent bunnies, doing in the children's section anyhow?

Maybe she should go look in the 'Thriller' section. She was scared stiff by Serial Killers, but the forensics _really_ interested her. CSI was now her favorite TV show. Ami and Rei would have had a heart attack if they knew she was interested in something technical like forensics!

Usagi snickered under her breath, moving along the isle.

* * *

Well, well! Odango Atama! His day had just gotten better!

Mamoru eyed the familiar unique hairstyle of his blonde nemesis, Usagi and he grinned evilly. He'd come in search of a particular movie that was one of his favorites that he'd never been able to get his hands on to buy.

'Split Second' was his absolute fav. He'd watched it so many times that 'Video Hut' had had to order in more copies. Okay, so a futuristic movie with a paranoid cop, a nerdy sidekick who soon becomes as paranoid and an 'Aliens' look-a-like demon/alien going about ripping out hearts to take souls back to hell, was a little out of character for a guy who was studying to become a Doctor? Well, at least the blood wouldn't bother him at all now!

Are you ready to do surgery, Mr. Chiba? Sure! I watch a Movie regularly with lots of blood splatter and hearts ripped out! Prep me!

"And then carry me off to the loony bin." Mamoru said dryly, rolling his eyes. He turned around the isle and into Usagi's, noting with glee that she had not seen him.

* * *

Hmm-yes, maybe 'Bambi' after all. Shingo would have rathered _die_ than admit it, but he loved Bambi too. Usagi took note of where the Video was and perused the rest of them.

Oh! 'She-ra'! She loved 'She-ra'!

She gleefully giggled and picked up 'Secret Of The Sword'. It'd been her fav movie a few years ago. He-Man and She-ra meeting for the first time and finding out they were brother and sister! "Maybe I'll get the He-Man Movie too?" she questioned aloud. 'Masters Of The Universe', now where would that be?

* * *

Oh, good lord! He was sneaking up on her like some corny cartoon character! Cue the spooky music and the ominous shadow on the wall! Mamoru shook his head in despair and walked quietly up behind the blonde. She was bound to turn at any moment and smack into his chest like usual. She'd get a sore nose, start screeching like a fish-wife and he could taunt her for being a klutz.

_'Smooth move, Kamen'_.

He grinned and waited.

* * *

Usagi turned to go and find her Movie in the 'Action' section and ran face-first into a familiar chest. Okay; hard chest, black shirt under her nose, amused chuckle from above. It _had_ to be Mamoru! She growled and leapt back, frowning at the annoying guy that was the bane of her life. "Where did you crawl out from?" she demanded, launching right into battle.

"I didn't sneak; I walked" Mamoru said superiorly. Liar, liar! He _had_ snuck up on her.

"Suuuuure." Usagi sniffed and turned away, eyes falling on 'Bambi' again. She quickly put the 'She-ra' Movie down, using her body as a shied. If Mamoru didn't see what she'd picked, he'd have no ammo. "What are you doing here?"

"Okay, now I know that hair didn't come out of a bottle," Mamoru said with disbelief. "It's a _video_ store, Odango Atama. I'm getting a video." he emphasized sarcastically, gesturing about him.

Okay, he was _so_ going to die for that. Usagi's face flushed lightly in anger, eyes blazing at him. "Creep." she muttered, turning her back on him and moving away.

"Wait a second, Odango," Mamoru protested, striding around her and blocking her path. "You can't run off in the middle of an argument!"

"What was I _thinking_?" Usagi said sarcastically, slapping her forehead. Her eyes narrowed. "Get out of my way or else."

"Or else, what?" The handsome upperclassman grinned at her. What was she going to do to him? Throw another test paper? A shoe?

He looked swiftly downwards at her feet and sighed in relief as he saw strapy sandals. She was also wearing a sundress, thanks to the unseasonably hot weather they were having, so no School bag. Hmm. She had a purse though. Could be a weapon.

"I'll knock you out with my purse!" Usagi threatened, not meaning it. Okay, so she'd beaned him a few times with papers and shoes, but it wasn't on _purpose_! She and Mamoru never got past screaming at each other.

Bingo! Mamoru's grin widened. Yep, he'd sure picked it! He knew this girl well...and that was _truely_ disturbing! "Go for it, Odango. You'd klutz out and hit yourself in the face." he taunted.

"I'm not ruining a good bag on your head. It's thick as a brick." Usagi informed him loftily, inwardly ready to strangle him for suggesting that she'd hit her own face! Her aim wasn't that bad. Okay...so maybe it was. Her only good weapon was her tiara. And it was a perfect shame that she couldn't transform and let the creep have it!

"Oooh, I'm shaking." he sneered.

"You should be," she gritted through her teeth. "Now, I'm trying to find some entertainment-so get _lost_ you jerk."

"And loose my entertainment?" he said in mock-horror, referring to his needling her. His expression turned as lofty as hers had been a moment before. "I have better things to do than argue with a blonde klutz."

"So get out of my way! And make it snappy!" Usagi retorted, crossing her arms and waiting for the big lug to move out of her way. If he didn't leave, she was going to throw that purse in his face after all!

"What _are_ you going to pick, Odango?" Mamoru taunted, also crossing his arms. "Something stupid and mushy I suppose? Or no, wait, it's a kiddy movie, right?"

Okay! That was it! But she _wasn't_ going to ruin her good purse! There were other weapons about. Lots of them.

"Not at all," Usagi retorted sweetly, reaching behind her for a Movie. She swiftly turned her head and looked down to see what movie it was, then jerked it back behind her before Mamoru could see it. "It's the typical guy/girl story; Boy meets girl. Girl thinks guy is a _jerk_. Girl gets pissed off. Girl knocks guy out with a video of 'Bambi'!"

With the last word, she whipped her arm out from behind her back and let Mamoru have it right in the face. It smacked him in the nose, dead on target. Yes! That tiara throwing had finally come in handy!

"Arrrrggh!" Mamoru cried out, nose hurting like hell. He clapped a hand to it automatically, to defend that which no longer needed defending. The fort had been breached and war had been announced in the form of a cheesy Disney VHS! She'd throw a movie at him! _A movie_! He glared at the smirking blonde from over his hand and promised swift death.

"Eeep?" Usagi turned-tail and bolted down the isle and into the next, making a strategic retreat in the face of the enemy. She looked back as she reached the end of the isle and saw Mamoru, hand still on nose and giving her a look that could have melted the North Pole. She dashed down the other-side of the isle, which was thankfully taller than her and would provide good cover. With a whole isle between them, she snuck down to where she though he was on the other-side and stared at the shelf, waiting. Yep, he was there. Swearing. Ugh!

Countdown to explosion. 10, 9, 8-

"I'm going to _kill_ you!" Mamoru suddenly roared, shattering the relative silence of the Video store. Everyone went silent, craning their neck to see who had uttered the battle cry. And boy did they feel sorry for whoever that fury was aimed at! "You are so dead, Odango Atama." Mamoru hissed at Usagi-who he just _knew_ was on the other-side of the isle-jerking his hand from his nose.

The dark-haired man went cross-eyed for a moment to try and assess the damage made, then his blue eyes narrowed on the shelf behind which the blonde menace-who had dared to wage war against him-was hiding. Him! Tuxedo Kamen, all-round hero!

"Nya! Nya!" Usagi jumped up and down, sticking her tongue out at him. Boy it was hard to stick your tongue out at someone when they were on the other-side of something so high! She was also worried that she was so close to such an infuriated guy. She could practically envision steam coming out of his ears!

He saw the blonde's tongue as she briefly jumped above the shelf level and his eyes narrowed. She was mocking him! Arrgggh! "Okay, you asked for it!" Mamoru growled, eyes falling to all the ammunition at hand. 'Flipper', 'The Chipmunks Adventure', 'Babe', Tarzan'...ah ha! Perfect!

He grabbed the video up smoothly and pelted over the shelf at the blonde menace before she could even blink! "Eat 'He-Man'!"

"Arrgggh!" Usagi shrieked, getting the VHS depicting the muscled guy, right in the kisser. Her hands flew up to her mouth protectively, eyes watering for a second. "Moo _merk_!" she shouted at him murderously around her hand.

Dead on target. He shoots, he scores!

1 for Odango. 1 for Tuxie!

"Ha! How do you like those apples?" Mamoru sneered to her triumphantly, hoping he gave her a fat lip. He reached up and touched his nose gingerly. Ouch, that _really_ stung!

He'd thrown a Video at her! A girl! And how'd be known where she was anyhow? He didn't have x-ray vision! Okay-so she's faced countless Youma, her mother on her 'let's clean the house' days and the chocolate draught of 2000 without fighting-but there was no way she was going to let that creep win!

Usagi's eyes flittered about the place for choice ammo and fell on the perfect object. An evil smile spread over her face, hidden by the hand over her mouth.

Something suddenly crashed into the hand over Mamoru's nose and hit bone. "Arrggggh!" he yelled, shaking his hand about like crazy to alleviate the pain. He looked down at the object that had attacked him, laying innocently on it's side and groaned. 'She-ra'!

"Okay, so maybe I should have seen that one coming" he grabbed 'Tarzan' and tossed it over the isle easily.

Thunk

Yes! His aim was _good_!

"_Ouch_! 'Tarzan'?! Ha! You threw the ape-man at me and you _are_ an ape!" she hollered at him, tossing 'Mulan' over the isle. She rubbed her sore shoulder and glared murderously at the row of Movies, wishing she was tall enough to see over.

Thunk

"_Oww_ damn it!" Mamoru shouted, clutching at his ear. How the hell did she know exactly where he was? Or was she just having incredible luck? He squinted suspiciously at the shelf, looking for peepholes-and then something almost brained him!

He groaned and backed away from the isle, kicking away the 'Power Ranger's' Video that the blonde had thrown. "Are you trying to kill me?" he yelled at her, grabbing 'Flipper' and slam-dunking it over the shelf.

Usagi screeched, ducking. She swiftly surveyed the layout of the store and decided to move to safe quarters. She dashed down the isle and into the 'Action' section, glad that the shelves were much smaller there. They only came up to her chest and she could see him coming! Oh hell! He'd seen her!

Mamoru heard Usagi's hasty retreat and followed her along his own isle, then turned the corner to see her scamper behind a smaller isle. Ah ha! It only came to her chest! She was toast! "You couldn't do better than _that_, Odango?" he mocked, sauntering over to the other side of the isle and facing her only a few feet away. His hands were in easy reach of a video-but then, so were hers. He watched her warily.

"I wanted to see your face when I made you eat video." Usagi taunted back, reaching for one. She threw it at him like a frisbee and he stepped quickly to the side. How'd he move that fast! She gaped at him in dismay and disbelief. He'd moved so quickly!

Mamoru grinned as the Video passed him harmlessly and thudded in the shelf behind him. "Rotten aim, Odango." he teased, sticking out his tongue.

Usagi stuck her tongue out too in response and then glared. "Gimme your best shot, jerk!" she taunted.

"You got it!" he grabbed a video and tossed it at her head as if it had been a rose. To his shock she _ducked_! Damn! He watched as the Video sailed over her and hit a red-haired woman in the back of her head.

"_Fuck_!" The woman screamed, clutching at her head and turning to glare at Mamoru.

Oh dear. She'd apparently seen him and Usagi's fight and knew who the culprit was. Mamoru groaned as the woman opened her mouth to scream abuse.

Usagi popped up cautiously and saw that Mamoru was looked over her head with dismay. She turned and followed his gaze to an obviously furious woman, clutching at her head. Uh oh! Maybe she shouldn't have ducked? "You are _so_ dead." she muttered to Mamoru.

"I am _so_ dead." Mamoru muttered back in agreement, waiting for an explosion.

"You bastard! Watch where you're aiming!" the woman shrieked at him. She bent over, disappearing from sight momentarily and Mamoru and Usagi waited with baited breath. Was another contender about to enter the field of battle? She was in the 'Thriller' section, so her choice of ammo was extensive.

Mamoru bit his lip, shifting from foot to foot. He'd _missed_! With all his skills as Tuxedo Kamen, he couldn't have anticipated the klutz of Juuban _ducking_ under a weapon. "Never underestimate an enemy." he muttered.

"Bastard!" The woman re-emerged, holding something. She pelted the object at Mamoru. Lucky for Mamoru, he ducked!

Thunk

Mamoru didn't see what it was until he'd ducked and heard a solid thunk behind him. He turned and saw a high-heel.

A stylish high-heel in black leather.

A stylish high-heel of black leather and a big _heel_.

He reached out and pulled the imbedded heel from the shelf behind him and eyed the spiked heel with horror. Shit! That would have _killed_ him! The heel was several inches long and came down to a very narrow end that would have put a hole in his forehead. "Okay, _that_ is a surprisingly lethal high-heel made from imported Italian leather." Mamoru breathed, holding up the lethal weapon of choice.

Hell! Usagi's eyes boggled as she saw what Mamoru was holding. That could have killed him! The woman was a maniac! "Are you okay?" she hissed at him, eyes skimming over his body for injury. Okay, so they were enemies, but that was a close call! She didn't want him _dead_!

"I'm fine." Mamoru hissed back, wondering why his enemy was checking on his health after beaning him with Video's.

"Give me that shoe back! It cost me _hundreds_!" the woman hollered at him, cooling down now that she'd almost been up for assault with a deadly weapon.

"Umm-sure." Mamoru muttered, turning the shoe side-on and throwing it under-arm over the isles. She caught it, dropped it, then disappeared. Oh hell, was she going for another pot-shot? If he got nailed by a high-heel, he'd just die of embarrassment! Of course, she was no deadlier than the Youma he faced every so often. But jeez, when did they start making shoes killing weapons?!

The woman rose, sniffed haughtily and stalked off towards the counter.

Usagi snickered at Mamoru's pole-axed expression, then scurried off again to another isle. This time she headed for higher cover. Ah, the 'Horror' section!

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated.

Chapter Two will be out tomorrow.

Please don't forget to check out my Archives '**Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives**'. We're a 'Couples' Fanfiction Archive, pure romance in any rating and always with a happy ending. Our Sailor Moon section is quite extensive and growing daily. We would love you to come on over and have a read and even submit your own Fanfiction there. :) The link can be found in my Profile, so just click on my pen name above this Chapter and come on over. All of my Fanfiction is up there, and I've written over 130 Fanfics.

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: The Senshi Wars Series 1: Make It Snappy!  
Author: Princess Destiny  
Email: In Profile  
URL: destinysgateway DOT com  
Couple: Usagi And Mamoru  
Rating: M 15+  
Summary: 'One Hour Challenges' #11, 26, 33 and 35 combined: Response Fanfic. Mamoru runs into Usagi in a Video store and one of their arguments erupt, objects are pelted with deadly accuracy and the wars begin!  
Chapters: 2/2  
Status: Completed  
Year Completed: 2002**

**Comments:** Hi everyone! Okay ::Frowns:: Not entirely happy with how little detail this old Fanfic has, so once day I'll come back and edit it. But I did get two Chapters done for the One Hour Challenge. Wahoo. And the Sequel is even better. LOL.

And hey, I'd love to see some of your Sailor Moon Fanfiction posted up at my Archives 'Destiny's Gateway'. **destinysgateway DOT com**. We've passed 530 Sailor Moon Fanfics. Wow. Come on over and post or read. The link is in my Profile. We would also love to see some Fanfiction for any other pairings you've written for. We are a romance Archive for 'Couples' of the Fanfiction world, so you'll most likely find every pairing you can think of there.

**Please review me! You don't know how much it means to an Author to get a review on their Fanfic and to know that you're enjoying it. Believe me, it makes us want to write more for you. LOL. **

Enjoy the Fanfic!

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny

* * *

**The Senshi Wars Series 1: **

**MAKE IT SNAPPY!**

**By Princess Destiny**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

Mamoru followed the blonde, slipping down the other side of her isle, so that they had a barrier between them. Damn, this was a tall isle again! He couldn't see her! He frowned upwards, trying to pinpoint exactly where she was. "Odango?"

"Present!" Usagi yelled, grinning gleefully as she pin-pointed his position on the other-side of the isle. She grabbed 'Hell Raiser' and tossed it negligently over the isle and waited. A flurry of swearing greeted her and she grinned. Yes-score!

"Damn it, Odango! That's cheating. You're supposed to wait-" he broke off as he realised what he was saying. Oh good lord!

"_Cheating_?" Usagi yelled, outraged. "You started this!"

"You did." he yelled back, glaring at the shelf.

"No _you_ did"

"No _you_ did!"

"No...he who throws 'Bambi' video's should not shop in video stores!" Mamoru shouted back, incensed.

"Eh?" The clueless blonde said, baffled. _Oh_. Her glare resumed. "Oh yeah? Well, get bent!" she ran off again, spotting another set of small isles. Okay, so he could see her and she could see him, but at least she'd gotten a shot off before he could duck!

The handsome upperclassman heard Usagi leave and stalked down the isle until he spotted her a few over. He pinned her to the spot with his gaze while he made his way down the isles to her.

Oh dear. He was really, really steamed! Usagi bit her lip, not sure whether to fight or run for it.

Mamoru walked calmly over to the isle separating him and the annoying blonde and he glared into her eyes. "Did you just tell me to get bent?!" his face was only a few feet from hers, the shelves down to his thighs.

"Yeah!" The blonde girl glared back, moving her face closer to his.

"Okay then." he purred, hand reaching for a movie on level with his thigh.

"Hey, honey," A woman called to Usagi, from the safety of the other-side of the store. "The blonde girl, I mean!"

"Yes?" Usagi hollered, keeping a careful eye on her enemy. Mamoru was getting this _really_ evil look in his eyes...

"Hit him where it hurts!" The woman advised, grinning.

Usagi's eyes popped wide in shock. "In the balls?" she said faintly, horrified that she'd even said that word.

"_Odango_!" Mamoru yelped in shock, meeting the blonde's shocked eyes. Okay, so she'd felt as shocked as him from saying it, so he could forgive her. Not the suggestion, however. He turned a glare on the woman.

"No, in his ego!" The woman snickered in amusement, then went back to her browsing.

"Ego The Senshi of the Moon muttered aloud, eyeing her enemy askance. He looked back at her mockingly, waiting. Well, okaaaaaay then!

"...You have a funny haircut!" she threw at Mamoru tauntingly.

The dark-haired man stared at her, then frowned. He'd known it was coming but-his hair? Funny? Nah! It was a dashingly heroic style!

"So do _you._" he retorted, moving his finger back and forth over the smooth cover of the video and waiting for a chance.

"Hey!" Usagi growled out, furious. "Okay...umm...you're fat!"

Mamoru gave her a look of patient disbelief and looked down at his body. The body that was hiding all sorts of muscles that he'd acquired as Tuxedo Kamen. "_Me_? Fat?!" he yelled at her, dropping the Video. He reached up and swiftly tugged his black t-shirt up to his neck, baring his buff body for all to see.

The store broke out in wolf-whistles from the highly-entertained customers and staff. This was better than a movie!

"Whoa," Usagi gaped at Mamoru's muscled chest and flat stomach. _Definitely_ not fat. He was built!

Mamoru jerked his shirt down and stared at the pole-axed blonde in triumph. "What do you have to say now?" he demanded.

"Rei is a damned lucky girl." Usagi responded before thinking, brain still in neutral.

The hero of Tokyo gaped this time. Did she just say what he thought she just said?!

Usagi flushed the colour of a ripe tomato and wished the ground would open up and swallow her! "I mean, you're gorgeous, but not my type." The small girl blurted out. She groaned and slapped a hand over her face. Open mouth, insert foot!

His mouth snapped shut and he grinned at her. "You think I'm gorgeous?" he said silkily. This conversation was getting _really_ interesting! So-the Odango thought he was hot stuff? Well, well!

"And not my type." Usagi screeched at him, jumping from foot to foot in agitation. "Eat 'Spaceballs!'" she supplied the title helpfully, a moment before frisbeeing it at his manly chest.

"Ooof!" Mamoru caught the video just after it attacked him and he confirmed the title a moment before tossing it aside. He rested casually against the isle and gave Usagi a devilish look. "Now, what was that about my gorgeousness?" he teased.

"Arrgghh!" Usagi yelled, grabbing three video's. She tossed them all at Mamoru, one after the other as if she were throwing her tiara at a Youma.

Smack

"Ouch!"

Score in the cheek!

Crack

"_Ouch_! That hit my funny bone you blonde airhead!"

Oh yes, the arm!

Thud

"_Fuck_!" Mamoru howled as the last missile hit a delicate target.

Oops, she didn't mean to aim that low! That musta hurt. Usagi hoped he could still bear children! "Uh oh," The Senshi murmured as her enemy straightened up and gave her a death-glare meant to terminate on sight. "Sorry!"

"Sorry?!" Mamoru almost screamed at her. "Oh, you're gonna be _sorry_ when I get my hands on you!" he bellowed at her, putting a hand on top of the isle and vaulting easily over.

Usagi gaped at the agile homicidal manic and spun about swiftly to volt over the next isle-never thinking about the fact that it was higher than her head and no normal human should have been able to do it. Her foot caught at the top and she tumbled down to her knees, getting a painful carpet burn for her trouble. "Ouch, ouch, ouch!" she moaned.

"Odango!" Mamoru yelled, stunned that the blonde had _jumped_ over that tall isle. She'd jumped over something that was to his neck! 6 feet 2 inches at least! Okay, so the smaller isles only went to his stomach and were easily vaulted, but the large one's had almost reached his head!

"How the _hell_ did you do that?!" he leapt over the isle that she had, using his Tuxedo Kamen strength-and was faced with Usagi gracefully leaping over another tall isle backwards, eyes on his. Holy shit!

"How did _you_!" Usagi yelled back, equally stunned that the jerk had leapt over something almost as tall as him. How the hell had he DONE that?

"How the hell did they do that?" someone yelled in shock.

Conversation broke out all over the store, but the two superhero's ignored it.

"Practice! I did high jump in Junior High." Mamoru shouted back, lying through his teeth. He grabbed a video and tossing it over the isle negligently in her direction.

Crack

Got her!

"Owwwwwwww!" Usagi wailed, clapping her hands to her aching head and staring upwards for more falling bombs. Her eyes fell on what she'd been hit with and her face paled, eyes boggling. "You hit me with 'Debby Does Dallas?! _You pervert_!" she screeched at him in shock and disbelief, kicking the horrible thing away.

"What?" Mamoru yelped in horror, eyes falling on the row of video's facing him. Porno's! The whole bloody isle was porno's. He spun away, eyes boggling and looked at the horror section. Much safer. "Oh god! I threw a porno at a fourteen year old girl?" he moaned, slapping a hand to his forehead.

"_Incoming_!" Usagi bellowed, throwing a barrage of action video's over her shoulder one by one. She went along the isle, grabbing and tossing everything in sight. This was Fun. And hopefully they'd all hit Mamoru! That jerk.

Most of them made it over the isle-the other two fell onto her head and damaged more brain-cells. "Owwww!"

Mamoru's head jerked up as he heard Usagi's war-cry and he spun about in time to be smacked in the kisser by a video. He was about to yell at her when he realised that the enemy was still firing.

"_Take coverrrrrr_!" The upperclassman bellowed to the rest of the store as about fifteen video's came sailing over the isle in all directions like a cluster bomb. He hit the desk and covered his head, wondering what the hell he was _doing_ in this bizarre battle. Battle with a blonde airhead who'd just discovered the blood-lust of overkill!

A squeak came through the store and then someone cleared their throat over a speaker-system. "Not that _I'm_ worried dudes, 'cause your battle was _way_ cool, but some kill-joy called the boss and he's on the way to see how much of his store you totalled." the guy at the register told them.

Usagi's eyes popped wide in horror. Oh god! She was too young and pretty to go to jail. "This is bad! Really, really bad!" she shrieked, turning and bolting towards the front of the store. "Coming through! Gang way! Blonde needs an escape route!" she yelled as people got in her way.

The boss was coming? Mamoru's head shot up and he surveyed the multitudes of video's piled about him. Usagi's missiles had hit other isles and _other_ Video's and now he was swimming in them! Reckless endangerment, property damage, oh shit! He leapt to his feet, skidded on a video and then went hell-bent for leather towards the front of the video store.

He crashed right into Usagi and they went crashing to the floor in a tangle of limbs.

"You idiot!" she screeched into his face, having landed on top thankfully. That jerk would have crushed her! She grabbed him by the lapels and leapt up, dragging him with her. "Come on! We might be waging battle, but we're about to be ambushed by an enemy of us both!"

While Mamoru was muddling over how _smart_ Usagi had just sounded, he was being dragged out of the video store, cheered on by various customers and the _really_ impressed cashier.

"Narly dudes!" he called after them.

The doors slid shut and Mamoru and Usagi high-tailed it down the sidewalk, hoping they weren't heading the same way that the really pissed off Manager of 'Video Hut' was coming.

Usagi and Mamoru heard sirens at the same time and simultaneously dashed into a dark alley.

"Get back!" He hissed, shoving the blonde into the wall and pressing himself into her to make them as small a target as possible.

Usagi blinked in shock, pressed against Mamoru's length and wondering how the heck she'd gotten there. But boy it felt good. A weird feeling spiralled in her stomach and she felt as if she were standing on top of a high building with no support. She breathed in and was assaulted with the scent of aftershave, light sweat and the uniqueness of Mamoru. She may as well enjoy being crushed, right? Even if he was the enemy.

It had taken Mamoru precisely 1.3 seconds to realise that he'd just crushed himself from knee to chest to the blonde. Excitement spiralled through him as he rested intimately against her curves and waited for the sirens to stop. They'd made it about a block down, but they'd have to wait a minute before walking out of the alley casually.

Boy she smelt good!

He buried his face in her hair and breathed deeply. Mmm, rose-water, peppermint, chocolate and the unique smell of Usagi. Well, he may as well enjoy it while he had the chance! Usagi was probably waiting to pound him as soon as he moved away.

The siren faded away and they both breathed a sigh of relief. Then Mamoru leapt back from her as if scalded and she leapt to the left, as if she too had been scalded.

They stared at each other for a long moment, not sure what to say or do about the stunning feelings they'd both felt for each other. Of course, neither _knew_ that the other had felt anything, so moments later they were glaring heatedly again.

"You almost got us caught!" she shouted at him, straightening her clothes.

"What do you mean I did? You threw that first video! _You_ almost crippled me for life!" Mamoru shouted back, running a hand through his hair to flatten the untidy locks.

"Ha! Well you should be arrested! You not only threw a porno at me, you _flashed me_."

Mamoru groaned. She was right. She'd only thrown things. He'd acted like a stripper in front of the whole store! "You asked for it." he said stubbornly.

"So did you." she said just as stubbornly, lip pouting out adorably.

The dark-haired man stared for a moment, as if mesmerised by her lips, then he frowned and shook his head. "So-it's a tie then?" he said uncertainly, counting back to the hits.

"Umm-sure." Usagi said, also uncertain. What did they get up to anyhow? "How many of those last one's hit you?"

"None," he said triumphantly, grinning at her as her face fell.

"Damn! Really?" Usagi stamped a foot. "A tie then. I can't remember how many hits I got in."

"Me neither." Mamoru said, feeling unreal somehow.

The two stared at each other, wondering how the hell their usual arguments escalated into World War III. But the weird thing was-they'd both enjoyed it. A lot.

"Re-match?" Mamoru said casually.

"Sure. _Not_ the 'Video Hut' though!" Usagi said hastily. She'd be lucky if she could ever show her face there again! Damn that jerk. She glared at him.

Oh hell! _Now_ where could he go to get that Video? The man glared at Usagi and saw that she was already aiming a death-glare his way. "Name your time and place, weapon of choice and the battle-ground" he demanded of her.

How nice-he was letting her choose! Umm-where was a good place? She'd need lots of ammo...wait, what if she brought her _own_? Ha! She had it! She smiled at him sweetly, noting his nervous look as he saw it.

"Weapon of choice is 'Watergun'. Battleground is Juuban Mall. Time? How about Friday at six during peek-hour shopping?"

Waterguns? In the Mall? _Oh yeah_. Mamoru grinned in anticipation. The casualty rate would be lower, in any case. How hurt could someone get with water? "Deal!" he held his hand out to shake on it.

"Deal!" Usagi said giddily. This could be fun! Their hands touched and she felt a tingling running up the length of her arm. It was sort of like what'd happened to her stomach when he'd crushed her to the wall. Was she getting feelings for him? Just touching Mamoru was making her all nervous and tingly and excited.

Oh no! She was attracted to him!

She dropped his hand quickly and raced past him out of the alley as if the hounds of hell were after her. "Friday!" she called back, then vanished.

"Sure," he muttered. Mamoru stared out of the alley, blinking in a dazed way. He'd felt that jolt that had gone up his arm when their hands touched! And he was experienced enough to recognize attraction. Excitement from touching her. Unbelievable! When exactly had he started seeing Usagi as attractive? And she'd felt something too. The way she'd dropped his hand and beat a retreat was very telling. She was old enough to be attracted to a guy, but he was still her enemy and she was sure to be as confused as he was!

It looked like not only their arguments had changed...so had their feelings for each other. It wasn't only dislike any more. Oh no, it wasn't.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated.

The Sequel 'Lock And Load' will be out tomorrow.

Please don't forget to check out my Archives '**Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives**'. We're a 'Couples' Fanfiction Archive, pure romance in any rating and always with a happy ending. Our Sailor Moon section is quite extensive and growing daily. We would love you to come on over and have a read and even submit your own Fanfiction there. :) The link can be found in my Profile, so just click on my pen name above this Chapter and come on over. All of my Fanfiction is up there, and I've written over 130 Fanfics.

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny


End file.
